You take only seconds to draw me in
by nawty.pirate
Summary: My first Muse one shot! The boys are in a hotel passing time, there's a little bit of Belldom in there too


***I took Pwoper Lily's advice and re-wrote the story a bit :) enjoy!* **

**You take only seconds to draw me in**

"ATTACK" the work was screeched in my ear, just as a pillow smacked me in the face. I spun around to see by best friend, Matt, smirking at me, obviously proud that he'd caught me off guard.

I jolted to my feet, feeling slightly less humiliated now that I was towering over him

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat brie here!" I complained, mustering up the most whiney-yet-bold voice I could. My eyes swept down and noticed the cheese lying on the floor. My lower lip stuck out in a pout as I shook my head. What a waste!

"Have a cry Dom, its only cheese" He laughed at me, grinning from ear to ear. He twirled the pillow around in his hands for a while then dismissively threw it aside. I turned my attention back to him and stared in mock horror. (Oh come on, who doesn't love being a drama queen?)

"Only. Cheese?" I glared, saying the words slowly and menacingly. Reaching out, I grabbed a pillow to my right and hid it behind my back, making sure he didn't see "How dare you say that Bellamy. Say you're sorry!" I demanded

"To who?" he frowned, ignoring my tough guy attitude and casually jumping on the couch next to me. He rested his head against the arm rest and let his feet dangle off the edge. I bit back the smile that was creeping onto my lips and tried to ignore how utter _cute_ he looked laying there.

He turned to me expectantly, waiting for and answer, so I slipped my whiney macho attitude back on and told the little voice in my head to stop the commentary it was giving me on his body.

"You're apologising to the cheese of course!" I rolled my eyes at him, acting like I was pointing out the obvious "That's quality French cheese that you just insulted"

He looked at me for a few seconds, a small smile daring to break out on his lips. He made a weird gurgling noise in the back of his throat then burst out laughing

"You" _laughs_ "w-want me" _laughs_ "to a-apologise"_laughs _"to CHEESE?" his laugh turned in to a strange high pitch giggle and I couldn't help but smile. He's always had a ridiculous laugh.

His laughing fit had him distracted at least, and I gladly used the opportunity to get some revenge. I stood up and swung the pillow I'd been hiding, putting as much force as I could behind it. It whirled around and smacked him right on the nose with a muffled _thump_.

If he did notice my strike, he put no effort into acknowleding it and continued to twist around with laughter. Dam, I thought I was stronger than that.

I quickly resorted to my 'Plan B'.

"CHRIS!" I cried "Matt's laughing at me!" I heard a shuffle of feet walking down the passageway

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked walking in then looking at Matt squirming on the couch in a laughing hysteria. He rolled his eyes and went to the fridge

"Make him stop" I pouted, grabbing the closest object to me – the TV remote – and throwing it at Matt. He held his arms up as a shield and it bounced off him and onto the floor. Hmph.

I crossed my arms and sat on the couch in a huff. Of course Matt was taking up the whole couch so I ended up sitting on his chest.

"G-get off m-me Dom" he squealed out in between laughter "I-I can't breathe" he complained

"Good. Maybe you'll choke on your own laughter and die" I said stubbornly, but I shifted my weight around so I wasn't putting too much force on him.

Suddenly, Matt's phone went off and the intro to Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" filled the room. I reached over to the table and grabbed the phone

"Oh look Bellboy! It's your girlfriend" I grinned, answering the call. Matt was still laughing but he was now trying – and failing – to get the phone off me. I put it on speaker so everyone could hear

"Hey Amy! How are you?" I called out, shoving a pillow in Matt's face to drown out the un-humane sound that was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, uh hey Dom, is Matt there?" she asked, then there was a pause "And what the _hell_ is that _noise_?"

Matt giggled again "Gimme the phone!" he reached out for it and held it out of his range

"Sorry Ames, but Matt's a bit, er, busy at the moment" I laughed, gabbing my fingers into his ribs and bringing on another phase of laughter

"Is something dying or something?" she asked

"Umm, yeah I guess you could say that" I laughed as Matt struggled to get up

"Oi! Dom and Matt, put your pants back on!" Chris yelled from the kitchen. I blushed, nearly dropping the phone in surprise

"What?" crackled Amy's voice

"Oh, that was Chris. H-he just joking" I said nervously, glancing at Matt. He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back. God I love the way his blue eyes sparkle when he smiles.

"Knowing you two, I wouldn't be surprised if he was telling the truth" she laughed. I laughed anxiously as well

"Well, I'll hand the phone over to Matt now" I said, giving him the phone then scurrying to my room and closing the door behind me. God, the effect those eyes had one me…


End file.
